La peor decisión
by Ero-Sama-Sad10
Summary: Sasuke se encuentra en un bar, tomando, recuerda su historia con Naruto, sus sentimientos y como llego hasta ese lugar. Naruto se encuentra en su boda y piensa sus sentimientos hacia sauke; preguntadose ambos ¿Habre hecho una buena desición? NARUSASU, NARUITA, two-shot. Esto no es un resumen, es una invitacion a seguir leyendo.. :)
1. Chapter 1

**La peor decisión**

Se encontraba en un bar tomando un joven pelinegro, con piel blanca y ojos negros llamado Sasuke Uchiha, nunca le había gustado tomar hasta perder el conocimiento pero había una muy buena razón para hacerlo…

Hoy era la boda de su hermano mayor, Itachi y… su mejor amigo, Naruto

Recordaba con perfección, cuando conoció a su rubio amigo fue en la escuela, donde se conocieron, la primera impresión fue que era un niño molesto, tonto y gritón. Cuando lo vio presentarse frente a la clase gritando: _Mi nombre es Naruto, ojala que podamos ser, muy buenos amigos_; terminando con su gran sonrisa, era molesto no ponía atención y era muy flojo, pero le llamaba la atención, porque aunque sacara malas notas, nunca se rendía y siempre decía que iba a ser el mejor de la clase.

El era la elite el mejor en todo, por lo que siempre lo elogiaban y Naruto siempre le decía que lo iba a superar convirtiéndose en su rival; hasta el día que Iruka-sensei, les dijo que tenían que hacer un trabajo en parejas, y los asignaron juntos, ese día descubrió muchas cosas de Naruto: que le encantaba el ramen, que era huérfano y vivía solo, y que tenia un tutor que se llamaba Jiraiya, al que cariñosamente llamaba Ero-senin, desde ese día se empezaron hacer más y más cercanos al final del curso, todos sabían que ellos dos eran, los mejores amigos.

Los años pasaron hasta llegar, el momento de ir a la universidad, Sasuke se iría a una del extranjero, y Naruto se quedaría a estudiar Administración de empresas, pues su sueño era ser líder de una gran empresa, aunque se distanciaron, jamás dejaron de comunicarse se escribían cartas cada semana contándose mutuamente lo que hacían, sus problemas, sus nuevos amigos, sus maestros, como les iban cada uno, naruto siempre le día que lo extrañaba, pasaron cuatro años, cuando al fin pudo regresar, cuando regreso naruto junto con sus antiguos compañeros, le prepararon una gran fiesta de bienvenida, todo por idea de naruto.

Pero el momento que cambio todo fue cuando naruto empezó a socializar más con Itachi, su hermano mayor, físicamente eran muy parecidos nada más que Itachi tenia pelo largo, amarrado en una coleta y era negro cenizo, era más moreno y tenia una ojeras marcadas, el trabajaba en una empresa Akatsuki, por lo que, naruto empezó a salir más con el, por lo que se empezaron a hacer más cercanos; hasta el día que lo cambio todo.

_Flash back_

_Se encontraban en la fiesta, de celebración del primer contrato de , con las más grandes empresas del país: Kiri, Kumo y Iwa. Celebrando a los tres co-presidente de la empresa: Sabaku no Gaara, un pelirrojo de piel pálida con círculos negros alrededor_ _de sus ojos turquesa. Shikamaru Nara, un moreno de pelo negro amarrado en una coleta alta y naruto, su amigo rubio, de ojos azules, moreno y con tres marcas en las mejillas, que en ese momento no se encontraba ahí._

_También Choji, un chico moreno de pelo castaño claro, Ino, un rubia con el pelo amarrado en una coleta y ojos azules, Sakura amiga de naruto y el , una pelirosa de ojos verdes, Hinata ,una muchacha de piel clara pelo azul y con ojos blancos, Neji, primo de Hinata, castaño de pelo largo y ojos blancos, kiba un chico de pelo castaño y ojos negros, sino también un chico castaño y lentes oscuros, temari una rubia con el cabello amarrado en cuatro coletas y de ojos azules, hermana de gaara y novia de shikamaru y kankuro, castaño de ojos negros también hermano del gaara._

_El ese día, le iba a decir sus sentimientos Naruto, después de muchas platicas con el mismo, reflexión y pelear contar su orgullo, había llegado a la conclusión de que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo, no importaba si lo rechazaba el lo enamoraría, nada más no quería, destruir su amistad, por lo que, conociendo a su amigo estaría afuera en la parte de atrás. Cuando salió estaba lloviendo y el buscando a su amigo se topo a cara con una pesadilla…_

_Su hermano mayor y su mejor amigo_

_Itachi y naruto _

_Se estaban besando_

_No por favor, no es verdad, no es cierto, no no no NO, se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, cuando los vio abrazándose y de nuevo besándose, algo en el se quebró, así silenciosamente como el llego, así se fue, dejándolos solos._

_END flash back _

Así siguió varios semanas pensando en: ¿que tenia itachi y yo no?, ¿desde cuando empezaron a salir?, ¿era verdad lo que vio o fue una ilusión? Hasta el día que tocaron a su puerta itachi y naruto ahí le dirían que era una broma y que era para engañarlo; cuando lo vio tomado de la mano supo que era una realidad, entonces ellos dijeron lo que lo llevo el destruir su sentimientos y su corazón:_ nos vamos a casar en dos meses-dijo naruto ototo, quieres ser nuestro padrino de bodas-dijo itachi._

Así llego hasta ahí, les dijo que no podía ser su padrino, aunque no dijo la razón, cuando le llego la invitación, fue aun más doloroso ver la boda de de: Naruto e Itachi Uzumaki, en la cual asistirán familiares, amigos y la prensa al presenciar la boda del joven empresario. 

Viéndolo las circunstancias, era bueno no ir, dejar atrás y ocultar sus sentimientos como siempre lo hizo, dejar ser feliz a su hermano y a su amigo…

Una copa más, por favor- dijo al barman

No, era mejor ahogar sus problemas en alcohol.

Cuando el corazón sufre,

La mente no razona bien,

Por lo que es muy fácil tomar,

La peor decisión.


	2. ¿Una buena decisión?

**Originalmente este era un one-shot, pero gracias a mi primer review y a mi musa de la inspiración de la 1 de la madrugada, decidí hacer, la contraparte con Naruto, asi que será un two-shot.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei.**

**¿Una buena decisión? **

Se encontraba un joven rubio alborotado, de ojos azules, tez morena, con 3 marcas en sus mejillas que lo, hacían ver como un zorro, estaba tomando una copa de whisky, se suponía que hoy era el día más feliz de su vida y entonces ¿por que se sentía tan vacio?

Hoy era su boda, con Itachi uchiha, hermano de su mejor amigo y su ex-amor secreto, Sasuke.

Recuerda el día que vio a ese teme, por primera vez fue en la escuela, cuando el ingreso a su grupo, ahí estaba, el mejor de la clase, el número uno en todo, el amor platónico de todas, el amargado con cara de chupa-limón, el bastardo número 1º más egocéntrico y orgulloso, Sasuke uchiha.

Siempre sacaba las mejores calificaciones, tenia el amor de todas las niñas, aun con esa cara de bastardo que se cargaba todo los días, y el era el payaso de la clase, el más tonto y el que no tenia futuro, pero demostraría que valía más que eso, lo hizo su rival y prometió que seria el mejor en todo.

Hasta el día en que su profesor favorito Iruka-sensei, los asigno a ambos en un trabajo en pareja, ahí fue cuando se entero de cómo era, sasuke en realidad, vivía con sus padres y tenia un hermano mayor Itachi, que vivía a la sombra de su hermano, que sus papas no le prestaban atención y que vivía en soledad. Supo entonces, que compartían muchas cosas en común, por que aunque tenia familia se sentía solo, y yo que era huérfano y aunque tenia un tutor, Ero-senin; también estaba solo… no supo como o cuando pero terminaron siendo amigos, los mejores.

Los años pasaban y su amistada crecía más y más hasta el momento de la separación, cuando a sasuke lo aceptaron en una universidad en el extranjero y el estudiaría administración de empresas, ya que su sueño era tener su propia empresa, por lo que se separaron, pero ahí no acabo su amistad pues siempre le escribía a su amigo, para saber sus novedades, lo que hacia y demás cosas, cuando al fin terminaron sus estudios ambos, y sasuke regresaría del extranjero, organizo una gran fiesta de bienvenida; En esa fiesta su gran amiga sakura-chan le hizo preguntarse ¿Qué sentía en realidad por sasuke? A lo que le llevo a concluir que tal vez amaba el uchiha.

Al mismo tiempo, tenia que levantar su empresa, la cual la hizo a realidad a base de sus ahorros, un cheque, regalo de su Ero-senin y sus dos amigos de la infancia Shikamaru y Gaara; lograron hacer realidad, su sueño, la empresa pero entonces tenia que encontrar a una persona que pudiera darle algunos consejos, por lo que no había mejor opción que Itachi uchiha, el hermano de sasuke, que trabajaba en la empresa Akatsuki, una empresa dedicada al comercio.

El hermano de Itachi era parecido físicamente a sasuke, pero totalmente opuesto a este, no tenia esa actitud bastarda de "soy mejor, que tú y lo sabes" en el semblante, sino que era más comprensivo, ni la cara de amargado era más fácil, hablar con el y convivir, por lo que no tuvieron problemas al acercarse más, salían a comer, se reunían en algún lugar para platicar, ya sea de negocios u otras cosas; pero todo cambio radicalmente el día de la fiesta de su primer contrato como empresa.

_**Flash back**_

_Era su fiesta de el y de sus amigos en celebración de su primer contrato a las tres más grandes empresas de país, quien crearía, que los que fueron llamados: el flojo, el raro y el tonto de la generación habían logrado, completar su sueño, de tener su propio empresa, se encontraban ahí sus amigos más cercanos, los hermanos de Gaara y por supuesto Sasuke. _

_A mitad de la fiesta cuando se encontraba, pensando sobre sus sentimientos hacia su azabache amigo, recibió un mensaje de Itachi que decía- sal por la parte de atrás, ahí me encontrare, necesito decirte algo muy importante; por lo que hizo lo que decía el mensaje. Afuera estaba lloviendo, se extraño de que Itachi estuviera esperándolo afuera con este clima, pues conocía que lo de gustaba, mucho mojarse._

_Entonces lo vio ahí, bajo la llovía debajo de una lámpara;-hola Itachi- lo saludo, el moreno tenia el semblante de preocupación de "le dijo o no le dijo", muy extraño para el uchiha, entonces pregunto-¿te pasa algo?, fue ahí cuando lo miro a los ojos y le dijo –tu me gustas- y sin más preámbulo lo beso, el no sabia que hacer, pero después correspondía el beso, se separaron y entonces se abrazaron, Itachi susurrándole en el oído le dijo- te amo- y se volvieron a besar con más pasión._

_**END flash back**_

Después de ese día, empezaron a salir más como pareja, Itachi en realidad si era una buena pareja, y no decir en la cama, pero a partir de ese día ya no vio a sasuke; hasta cuando después de mucho pensar decidieron casarse, por lo que fueron a visitarle para anunciarle su enlace y pedirle que si aceptara ser su padrino de bodas, ya que era el único familiar de Itachi y su mejor amigo.

Sasuke se negó a, aceptar la propuesta, aunque no dijo la razón, si le mandaron la invitación, de su boda;… y ahí estaban en su fiesta de compromiso sus amigos, su tutor, el que trataba de lijar con jovencitas, los medios de comunicación, pero el no estaba, nos sabia por que, tal vez le dolía que no estuviera, le dolía porque lo quería…

Señor Uzumaki, quiere salir a bailar- llego Itachi y le dijo.

Tal vez era mejor, olvidarse de el y dejarse llevar por el amor que le ofrecía Itachi.

**La mente puede confundir al**

**Corazón, ya que puede decirte,**

**Que algo es lo mejor,**

**Estando en contra de tus sentimientos **

**Le gusto, merezco reviews, gracias a Heart Demonic y a Goten Trunks5, por sus reviews. **


End file.
